Una misma
by EuniceRc
Summary: 1º Reto Rojo & Negro. One Shot basado en la historia creada por Alejandra. Personaje: Morgana. La vision en la carcel no es solo por parte de Rose. Morgana en el pasado nos muestra como fue ese momento siendo "Una misma".


_**Una misma**_

Veo sus ojos azules inundados con dolor, llenos de miedo y de desesperanza. Inundados de dolor y de desolación, de incertidumbre y de pesar. Su cuerpo se tensa de espasmos cada vez más fuertes, sus manos temblorosas de cubren sus hermosos ojos azules y su cabellos largos de fuego caen por todo su cuerpo tratando de acariciarlo, es como si sus rizos quisieran abrazarla sabiendo de su dolor. Esta toda sucia llena de hematomas y de rasguños, pero más que las heridas físicas, son las heridas de su alma las que me tienen con el corazón roto.

Ver su cuerpo flexionado me recuerda tanto a mí. Hay en un lugar tan inhumano, tan sombrío, tan devastador. Ver su cuerpo flagelado hace que mi cuerpo vuelva a sentir las mismas heridas hechas en un lugar así. Y tengo miedo. Miedo por ella. Su misión es importante, su sangre la acompañare por caminos que ni ella misma soñó alguna vez, será la hechicera más poderosa de toda su época, será más poderosa de lo que yo alguna vez fui. Su camino es difícil, lleno de piedras grandes, ella tendrá que sacrificarse por el bien común, así como una vez lo hice yo en aquella cárcel. Anteponer mi propio futuro al de ellos, a mi raza, a mi gente, a las injusticias de Uther.

Me aproximo a ella y lloro por las dos. Porque solo ella en el futuro y yo en el pasado es cómo podemos estar juntas. Unidas en un mismo destino. Es como yo, la siento como yo. Tiene mi sangre, sangre de fuego. Pero lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada, ni por ella ni por mi.

Busco acercarme a ella, pero solo puedo decir: "_Lo siento tanto…—_ mi voz se traba al momento en que la toco- "tanto". Me veo a mi misma reflejada en ella, tan pequeña, tan asustada, pero al mismo tiempo con esas ganas de vivir. Me recuerda a mi cuando era asi, tan inocente, tan tonta, tan ingenua, tan sola. Me veo a mi misma a través de sus ojos, y me veo en mi habitación asustada de mi misma viendo todo a mi alrededor arder. Teniendo miedo de mi misma.

No, ella no puede ser como yo. No debe serlo. Ella tiene que luchar, tiene que salvar vidas, pero para eso, primero tiene que salvarse ella misma.

—Tienes que ser fuerte.—digo con la voz más clara que puedo de acuerdo a las cosas que yo misma revivo junto a ella. —No puedes rendirte ahora… Sé que es muy duro, yo misma viví esto bajo otras circunstancias… Tienes que sobrevivir. Tienes que ser fuerte.

No puedo dejarla de ver, de tocarla, de verme reflejada en esa pequeña que ha sido flagelada y humillada al igual que yo. Solo entre nosotras nos podemos comprender, ahora, por primera vez, siento que alguien puede entenderme y comprender mi dolor. Solo nos tenemos una a la otra. Solo tenemos el fuego que nos abrase, que nos acoja, nuestro propio miedo, ahora nuestra fortaleza.

En este momento en el que estoy recordando, escucho su débil voz preguntarme- "Porque- En ese porque quedan implícitas muchas cosas pero interiormente se a lo que ella se refiere. Siento que somos una misma esencia, un mismo espíritu, un mismo poder ya que somos sangre de fuego.

—"_Porque eres la sangre de fuego"_.— le dijo. —"_Y por ti, sólo por ti, muchos vivirán y muchos perecerán. Conozco tu destino. Tienes que ser fuerte por ellos…"_

Tengo tanto que decirle, tanto que explicarle pero tan poco tiempo. Quiero decirle que ella es poderosa, más de lo que yo fui, más de lo que Merlín pudo haber llegado a imaginar, más de lo que sus enemigos piensa que es, y mucho más de lo que ella piensa. Escucho su voz débil y temblorosa, sé que la visión está por terminar y escucho su tenue voz preguntarme: _—"¿Por quienes?"._

Me acerco a besarle su frente en un gesto de ternura, de amor, de protección, de confianza y con lágrimas en mis ojos no puedo más que decirle: -: "_Por todos"_-.

Ese es el momento en que nuestra visión se cierra, yo aquí, ella allá. Yo en el pasado, en su pasado, ella en m futuro. Lloro de impotencia al no poder hacer más por mi sangre de fuego, al no poder ayudarla más y ayudarme a mí misma. Tengo todas mis esperanzas en mi pequeña Rojo, yo sé quién es la persona que no la quiere en la Orden de Merlín, yo sé quién es la persona que le quiere hacer daño, pero eso es algo que tiene que descubrir por si misma y destruir lo que quiere hacer del mundo mágico. Tiene que saber que las cosas no son como parecen, las apariencias engañan y todos tenemos secretos que guardar en el fondo de nuestra alma. Tiene que ser fuerte, por todos, por ella, porque ella es la Sangre de Fuego, mas poderosa que yo, la "Asesina de Merlín", la despiadada, la maldita, la hechicera sin corazón, Morgana Le Fay.


End file.
